The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmuaval Orange’. The new plant is a product of a breeding and selection program which had the objective of finding color mutants from existing parent plants. The new plant comprises a whole plant mutant of the chrysanthemum plant named ‘Zanmuaval’. Plants from the new cultivar ‘Zanmuaval Orange’ differ from plants of the parent in the color of the ray-florets; the ray-florets are bronze colored in ‘Zanmuaval Orange’ and purple in ‘Zanmuaval’.
The new cultivar was discovered as a color mutant in April 2007 by Wilhelmus Bernardus Blom in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Zanmuaval Orange’ was accomplished when after planting of the mutant as a motherplant in May 2007, vegetative cuttings from this mutant were taken and propagated further in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.